Kaktor
[[Datei:Kaktor FFVIII Artwork.jpg|thumb|200px|Kaktor aus Final Fantasy VIII (Artwork)]] Der Kaktor (jap. サボテンダー, Sabotendā; engl. Cactuar) ist ein wiederkehrender Gegner der Final Fantasy-Reihe und stellt eines jener Monster dar, für die die Serie bekannt ist. Bei diesen kakteenartigen Gegnern handelt es sich oftmals um gefährliche Zeitgenossen, die man trotz ihrer Größe nicht unterschätzen sollte. In vielen Titeln tendieren sie dazu, Angriffe mit Techniken wie 1.000 Stacheln zu kontern und frühzeitig aus dem Kampf zu fliehen. Gelegentlich treten Kaktoren zudem als Beschwörungen auf. :Siehe auch: Afroktor, Blütenkaktor, Erz-Kaktor, Erz-Kaktorius, Kaktor?, Kaktorius, Kaktrice, Kaktrine, Kaktrulla, Klein-Kaktor, Meister Kaktor, Metall-Kaktorious, Señor Kaktor und Stahl-Kaktor. Auftritte Als Kaktor werden verschiedene Dinge bezeichnet: * das Monster und die Esper aus Final Fantasy VI, siehe Kaktor (FFVI) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy VII, siehe Kaktor (FFVII) * die Beschwörung aus Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, siehe Kaktor (CC:FFVII) * das Monster aus Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, siehe Kaktor (DoC:FFVII) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy VIII, siehe Kaktor (FFVIII) * die Guardian Force aus Final Fantasy VIII, siehe Kaktor (G.F.) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy IX, siehe Kaktor (FFIX) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy X, siehe Kaktor (FFX) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy X-2, siehe Kaktor (FFX-2) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy XI, siehe Sabotender * das Monster aus Final Fantasy XII, siehe Kaktor (FFXII) * die Esper aus Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, siehe Kaktor (FFXII:RW) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy XIII, siehe Kaktor (FFXIII) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy XIII-2, siehe Kaktor (FFXIII-2) * das Monster aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, siehe Kaktor (LR:FFXIII) ** den Letzten aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, siehe Kaktor Ω * den Fal'Cie aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, siehe Kaktor (Fal'Cie) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy XIV, siehe Kaktor (FFXIV) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy Type-0, siehe Cactuar (Type-0) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, siehe Kaktor (FF:CC) * die Beschwörung aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, siehe Kaktor (My Life as a King) * die Beschwörung aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord, siehe Kaktor (My Life as a Darklord) * In Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time ist auf der Weltkarte im Wüstenbereich ein Kaktus zu sehen. Dieser ähnelt stark einem Kaktor, lässt sich vom Spieler jedoch nicht bekämpfen. Wirkt man einen Zauber auf diesen Kaktus, so lässt er 4 Rubbellose fallen. Darunter können sich auch seltene Lose befinden. Nachdem man den Kaktus bezaubert hat, muss man die Weltkarte verlassen, ehe man es wieder machen kann. * das Monster aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, siehe Kaktor (Crystal Bearers) * der Esper-Stein aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy und Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, siehe Kaktor (Dissidia) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy Dimensions, siehe Kaktor (FFD) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy All the Bravest, siehe Kaktor (ATB) * das Monster aus Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, siehe Kaktor (TFF) * das Monster aus Final Fantasy: Unlimited, siehe Kaktor (FFU) * das Monster aus der Chocobo-Serie, siehe Kaktor (Chocobo-Serie) * das Luftschiff-Modell aus Kingdom Hearts, siehe Gumi-Jet Weitere Auftritte ''Itadaki Street Special Kaktor erscheint neben anderen bekannten Figuren aus der ''Final Fantasy-Reihe und kann vom Spieler gesteuert werden. ''Lord of Vermilion III In ''Lord of Vermilion III existiert eine Karte mit einem Kaktor darauf. Sie trägt die Nummer 006 und wird den Beast-Karten zugeordnet. ''Mario Slam Basketball right|100px Neben einem Ninja, einer Weißmagierin, einem Schwarzmagier und einem Mogry taucht in ''Mario Slam Basketball ein Kaktor als freischaltbare Final Fantasy-Figur auf. Das Auftauchen dieser Charaktere in dem Nintendo-Titel liegt überwiegend daran, dass Square Enix an dessen Entwicklung beteiligt war. Der Kaktor zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine Schnelligkeit aus und kann den Spezialangriff 1000 Stacheln einsetzen; beides sind Eigenschaften, die er ebenfalls innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Reihe besitzt, womit dies als Anspielung auf die Herkunft des Kaktors verstanden werden kann. Um ihn zu bekommen, muss man in einem Level des Sternen-Turniers mindestens 800 Punkte erreichen, womit man die Flimmerwüste freischaltet. Dort muss man auf den grünen Kopf dribbeln, der am Boden erscheint und sich bewegt, sodass der Kaktor nach einer Weile aus der Erde springt und flüchtet. Gewinnt man anschließend die Partie, erhält man ihn als spielbaren Charakter. ''Mario Sports Mix left|100px Gemeinsam mit den anderen vier ''Final Fantasy-Charakteren aus Mario Slam Basketball taucht der Kaktor in Mario Sports Mix für die Nintendo Wii erneut auf. Man kann ihn freischalten, indem man 60 Spiele gewinnt oder ihn im Turnier-Modus auf einem versteckten Pfad besiegt. Galerie Etymologie Der Name Kaktor leitet sich von Kaktus ab. en:Cactuar it:Kyactus es:Cactilio